VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 22
Characters * Alex Parker * Roy Westerman * Silhouette * Nightshade * Wildfire Location * Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, NJ * January 31st 2017, 0900 EST VOX Archive * raid siren wail: ongoing, auto-filter activated * Alex Parker: opens, rapid footsteps, distant gunfire, distant shouting Dr. Westerman, I'm ARGUS Agent 27, Alex Parker. I'm here to extract you. * Dr. Roy Westerman: That is quite alright. I'm perfectly safe here. * Alex Parker: Sir, I have my orders. You're to come with me one way or another. * Dr. Roy Westerman: I have ARGUS clearance, Agent Parker. Under whose orders are you operating? * Alex Parker: Chief of Operations Diggle, sir. * Dr. Roy Westerman: Lyla... enhancement: I told her not to interfere... volume: I feel it would be better if we remained in my office. That's a secure- * Alex Parker: Sir, I can handle a few psychos with pointy sticks. * Dr. Roy Westerman: footsteps Very well then... If you insist. * Alex Parker: Now, let's go... footsteps You know the chief? Oh, sorry... I like to engage in small talk in tense situations like- Whoa, not that way! flesh tearing, beast screeching, rapid footsteps, metal door slams, lock engaged Did you see that? That was Langstrom... * Dr. Roy Westerman: Indeed. * Alex Parker: But he's been missing for months... Why'd he come back to Arkham? And why's he attacking guards? I thought he was on our side now. * Dr. Roy Westerman: Perhaps he's not himself at the moment? * Alex Parker: You're talking about mind control? Yeah, probably... You're quite the mastermind- err... master of minds- expert on brains. Sorry... Assessing. * Dr. Roy Westerman: The stairs would be safest. * Alex Parker: I'll trust you- footsteps on stairs, whack, body falling down stairs, thud * Wildfire: 3 instances, laughter That looked like it hurt, didn't it? * Nightshade: giggle It did. footsteps The widdle ARGUS Agent bump him head? Want Nightshade to kiss it better? cloth scrunching, moist lip smack, pleasured moaning * Dr. Roy Westerman: Leave him alone... You've come for me, haven't you? * Silhouette: Wow, someone's in the know. That's right, doc. Talia al Ghul sends her regards. Apparently, you pose a risk to the life of her son... * Dr. Roy Westerman: Wow, someone's in the know. That's right, doc. Talia al Ghul would like to have words with you. Apparently, you pose a risk to the life of her son... Very well, then. Take me, but leave the agent- * Silhouette: thrum, body smashing through brick wall, thud, debris clattering Deal. thrum Come on, girls. Wildfire, hack that keypad. * Alex Parker: whack, whoosh, thud, rapid footsteps, debris shifting, brick smashed against, skull, pained screaming, whack, thud Sorry. I can't let you. * Silhouette: Impressive moves. Rina, you okay? * Nightshade: blood dripping He bwoke me nowse... blood dripping I wike him. Wet me kill him, pwease... blood dripping * Silhouette: Fine, make it quick. * Alex Parker: Bring it. * Nightshade: Oh... I awready bwought it, woverboy... sniff, bloody breath * Alex Parker: hands tugging at collar, desperate gasp, wheezing Wha-? * Dr. Roy Westerman: Stop it. The deal was you let him live... Give him the antidote now or- * Wildfire: Oh, quit yor whinning and enjoy the show! [Dr. Roy Westerman: whack, bones breaking, vorpal crackle] The expletive?! My hand! He's got a force field or something. * Dr. Roy Westerman: Or something... snap, vorpal crackles: 3 instances, slow footsteps, weak wheezes I told Lyla not to interfere... Now I have to improvise. vorpal crackle Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * It may be called Part 22, but it takes place mere seconds before Part 10 but time is such a relative thing in the Monitor Sphere. * Story takes places simultaneously with VOX Box: The Task At Hand 2. * The reason Talia wants Dr. Westerman taken care of is hinted at in Arkham Files: Talia al Ghul. * This is the moment Silhouette, Nightshade and Wildfire are recruited (captured) for the Monitor's cause. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 21. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 23. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 22 Category:VOX Box Category:Alex Parker/Appearances Category:Roy Westerman/Appearances Category:Monique Forcier/Appearances Category:Rina Nishida/Appearances Category:Emma Campbell/Appearances Category:Assassins Three/Appearances Category:Arkham Asylum/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline